


KIBUM'S CUPCAKE

by HanabiPC



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC
Summary: Kibum decides to bake cupcakes and Taemin wants to help. That's when things start to heat up... but not inside the oven.





	KIBUM'S CUPCAKE

KIBUM’S CUPCAKE

Taemin wakes up at noon to the sound of pots and pans clattering. He has barely opened his eyes but he is already smiling. It’s Kibum in the kitchen, definitely. And the maknae knows too well that whatever delicious concoction Kibum comes up with, he is always the first among SHINee to taste it.

Practically jumping up from his bed, Taemin puts on a shirt over his boxers and makes his way to the kitchen.

True enough, Kibum is in the middle of a beautiful mess of flour, eggs, sugar, and other stuff. He has his back turned so Taemin grabs the chance to stare at Kibum’s legs that look radiant against the sunlight from the kitchen window. Kibum is wearing an oversized shirt, which leaves Taemin gasping and guessing whether he’s wearing shorts underneath or not. Oh how Taemin would like to find out.

After getting his fill of Kibum’s legs, he moves his eyes up and sees that his hyung’s apron is tied tightly around the waist, accentuating the curves of Kibum’s waistline and hips.

The sight is an appetizer and Taemin is now hungry.

Kibum walks over to the cupboard and catches a glimpse of a figure in the kitchen.

“Oh god you scared me, Taemin! How long have you been standing there?”

“I just woke up, hyung. What are you making?”

“Cupcakes!” Kibum flashes a big smile with dimples, which Taemin loves seeing more than anything in the world.

“Oh wow. You never make that stuff, hyung. You said too much sugar is bad.”

“Well, I’m always cooking so I thought of baking for a change. Besides, I know a little baby who loves sweets.”

“Little?”

“Fine, a big baby! Anyway, you missed breakfast so I left a plate of omelet, bacon, and toast inside the microwave oven. Eat first then help me clean up here when I’m done. I want the cupcakes finished before the boys return.”

“Oh, they’re all out?” I damn hope they are.

“Jjong and Minho went to the gym, as usual. But here’s the catch... they dragged Jinki with them! Oh god, I can only imagine his agony!” Kibum lets out his trademark laughter, which is deep, loud, croaky... and sexy, in Taemin’s ears.

Taemin eats his breakfast as if under time pressure. He is alone in the dorm with Key, so every minute counts.

“I’m done, hyung. I want to help you. Where do I start?”

“Okay, you can do the eggs so I can get started with the frosting. I’ve cracked more than enough. Just beat the eggs, but do it with consistency, like this.”

Kibum stirs the eggbeater in quick, semi-circular motions. Taemin cannot help wonder if Kibum applies the same steadiness in his wrist and briskness in movement when he jerks off. Taemin wishes he could watch Kibum at it.

Taemin manages to follow Kibum’s instructions but ends up with a splattered yolk on his shirt. He quickly gets rid of his shirt and continues beating the eggs.

When Kibum steps back from the oven and finds his foot on a piece of clothing on the floor, he glances up at Taemin, who is now shirtless and furiously beating the eggs. Kibum’s eyes wander on the smooth and delicately puffed up chest of the maknae. The cleft between Taemin’s pectorals is glistening from the onset of sweat. Kibum imagines licking up those beads of sweat. Feeling a twitch inside his shorts, Kibum shakes his head and gets back to kitchen work.

“That’s good now, Taeminah. Give it to me so I can make the batter. Will you please wash everything in the sink so we won’t have two batches to work on later?”

“Sure, hyung.” Taemin winks at Kibum and grins at him in a way that he has never done before. An almost smirk that betrays naughty thoughts.

What was that? Kibum shakes his head again and proceeds to making the cake batter.

After a few minutes, Taemin is done with the dishes and Kibum is done with the batter as well.

Kibum dips his finger into the bowl and tastes the batter.

“This is done, but I don’t know if it’s the right sweetness. Can you taste it, Tae? Tell me if it needs more sugar or milk. I’m not too confident with my taste buds when it comes to sweets.”

Kibum was expecting Taemin to dip his own finger into the bowl, so he is caught off-guard when Taemin takes Kibum’s hand and dips two fingers into the mixture. After which, he sticks Kibum’s fingers inside his mouth and sucks the batter off. Then he slides his hyung’s fingers out of his mouth and licks off traces of the batter before releasing Kibum’s hand.

“It’s delicious, hyung.”

Kibum fears that his apron will be powerless against his arousal, so he decides to wrap things up in the kitchen.

“Alright, we’re good then. Let’s get this on the tray and bake the cupcakes! Your hyungs will be home soon.” Kibum tries to sound casual and cool but the quaver in his voice cannot be missed.

“Aren’t we going to give the icing a taste test?”

Kibum looks at Taemin and gulps before uttering a breathless and almost whisper-like, “O-okay.”

Taemin grabs the frosting-filled pastry bag and then, with his other hand, tugs at the slit of his boxers until his cock pops out, making Kibum’s eyes pop out too. Taemin squeezes the pastry bag until a gunk of vanilla icing is deposited on the tip of his dick.

Kibum takes a moment to recover from his shock. He takes a deep breath and looks into Taemin’s eyes, trying to avoid the maknae’s crotch area.

“Why are you doing this, Taeminah? I mean, I know you want something to happen, but why me?”

Taemin reaches out and holds Kibum’s hand.

“I know it looks like I’m just horny at the moment, but I really like you, hyung. I always have.”

When Kibum sighs a deep, long sigh, Taemin’s spirit is crushed. He looks down, staring at his icing-laced dick, feeling pathetic.

“Hey, look up. Did you really expect me to taste that first?”

Taemin looks up and finds Kibum leaning his head close to his, smiling… his glorious dimples visible. Their foreheads meet before they savor each other’s lips, kissing the way two people-who have always wanted to kiss but held back for a long time-is supposed to kiss. It goes on for several minutes, but before their tongues get tangled together, Kibum pulls out and grabs the pastry bag. He squeezes more icing onto Taemin’s cock and also drops a dollop on each of Taemin’s nipples, which Kibum tastes after the maknae’s lips.

Taemin’s eyes turn white when Kibum laps hungrily at his frosted nipples. He moans shamelessly against his will. He worries he might come if Kibum doesn’t stop licking and sucking.

As if sensing his worries, Kibum stops. But then he drops to his knees and engulfs the icing on Taemin’s hard dick, swallowing the sweet frosting along with pre-cum. Then he lathers what is left of the icing all over Taemin’s cock just to lick it all off.

Unwilling to cut their delicious encounter short by coming, Taemin pulls his dick out of Kibum’s mouth and lifts him up back on his feet.

“My turn, hyung. I need my dessert.”

Taemin pulls Kibum’s shirt off and enjoys the sight of his smooth chest before turning to the kitchen table and grabbing a can of whipped cream. He pushes Kibum’s boxers down and deposits a substantial amount of whipped cream into his hand and rubs it all over Kibum’s torso. Then he takes another handful of cream and covers Kibum’s entire cock with it. Taemin pushes back Kibum gently until the latter is leaning on the counter and proceeds to eating the cream off Kibum’s body.

Kibum trembles with the sensation of being licked and rubbed by Taemin all over. And the sight is too stimulating for him: Taemin’s beautiful face devouring him, with the lower half of that face now smeared with cream.

When Taemin gets to Kibum’s dick, he licks and sucks the cream off, swallowing the sweetness every now and then. Kibum’s moan suddenly turns into a tormented groan.

“Taemin, I’m going t-to come!”

“Don’t hold back. I want to taste you, Kibum.”

As soon as Taemin says this, Kibum’s cum starts shooting into his mouth. Taemin feels the slippery substance on his tongue mixing with the frothy cream, and he savors the exotic sweetness in his mouth.

While Kibum is still reeling from post-orgasm tremors, Taemin turns him around until Kibum’s stomach is against the kitchen counter. He scans the table with lust-glazed eyes and suddenly scoops a handful of already soft butter, which melts to his touch.

Taemin coats his cock with melted butter and smudges some on Kibum’s hole. Kibum shudders from the sensation and spreads his legs to prepare for penetration. Taemin slowly pushes in his buttered cock until he is entirely inside Kibum. They both hold their breaths until moans escape from their lips.

When Kibum turns his head and nods at Taemin, the latter pulls his cock out by an inch before driving it in again. He repeats this motion, adding another inch each time he pulls back, until he manages to pull all the way out before slamming back inside of Kibum.

Soon, Kibum’s needy cries and moans compel Taemin to pound at him like crazy. His grip on Kibum’s hips is crushing, but the rough gesture adds to Kibum’s pleasure. The older’s arms are sprawled over the kitchen counter as Taemin fucks him hard from behind.

“Fuck, Kibum, I’m close!”

Taemin’s warning drives Kibum to roll his own hips in order to magnify the wet friction. This action also causes Taemin’s cock to hit Kibum’s sensitive spot. As Taemin explodes inside Kibum with loud groans, Kibum moans huskily with his own release.

Before Taemin collapses on Kibum, he turns the latter around so he can wrap his arms around his hyung and kiss him. However, ramming into Kibum moments ago has left Taemin panting, so he kisses him in smooches, breathing in between. Kibum smiles into every kiss, amazed that their “dirty kitchen” encounter ended on such a sweet note.

\---

“I think I’ll just stick to cooking.”

Kibum and Taemin are in the bathtub, exhausted but blushing as they look at each other.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that, hyung.”

“Of course I did! That was the kinkiest sex I’ve ever had. It was amazing, Tae. You’re amazing.”

“It was pretty kinky. But it was also sweet, right?”

“Are you kidding me? We ate icing and cream off each other. How can it not be literally sweet?”

“Hyung! I’m serious.” Taemin pouts. 

“I know, Tae. I’m just messing with you. It was really sweet. You’re sweet. I’m going to call you cupcake from now on.”

“No, you can’t! People will laugh at us.”

“I don’t care. You’re my cupcake.”

“Hyung!”

“Yes, cupcake?”

In spite of Taemin’s protests, he ends up laughing with Kibum. His hyung’s laughter is infectious, after all. And it’s just so easy to laugh at silly things when you’re in love.

\---

“What the hell happened here?” Jonghyun looks around the kitchen.

“My best guess is that Kibum tried baking but abandoned it halfway.” Jinki scratches his head while studying the items on the kitchen table.

“It’s not like Kibum to make a mess, let alone this kind of mess. Maybe Taemin, for god knows what reason, tried baking. It’s the only explanation as to how the kitchen ended up like this.” Jonghyun is now dumping utensils on the sink.

“There are stuff all over the floor too. Don’t remove your socks. It’s sticky.” Minho shudders while checking the soles of his bare feet.

While the three men are inspecting the kitchen, they hear laughter from the bathroom.

“That’s Kibum’s laugh.” Jinki states, matter-of-factly.

“Is Taemin in there with him? I think I can hear him talking.” Jonghyun says but looks skeptical.

“Oh my god! They didn’t!” Jinki is covering his mouth.

“No. They wouldn’t. Kibum and Taemin? No, no. They didn’t.” Jonghyun says with confidence this time.

“Yes, they did.” Minho’s statement sounds final and absolute.

As Jinki and Jonghyun turn to look at Minho, they see him holding up Taemin’s icing-covered Iron Man boxer shorts.

##


End file.
